chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Characters
__NOEDITSECTION___ On Chuck Wiki, characters are categorized by season. Classification All characters who appear in episodes are classified as either a main character, a recurring character, or a minor character. Likewise, actors and actresses have corresponding classifications: principal cast, supporting cast, and guest stars. Please note that with the exception of principal cast/main characters, other classifications are not "officially" recognized by NBC. Characters and actors are simply classified by Chuck Wiki for categorization and organization purposes. Main Characters Each season, NBC announces the contracted principal cast members. The characters they play are considered main characters. Therefore, only characters listed as "main characters" by NBC should be categorized as main characters. * If an actor is promoted to a principal cast member in the middle of the season, that actor's character should be added to the main portal for the season in which he appears (e.g. Portal:Main Characters/Season One) and navbar (e.g. Template:Characterseason1) used for that season's character. * If an actor is no longer a principal cast member in the middle of the season, the actor's character should not be removed from the main characters portal or navbar for that season. However, if the actor is no longer a main character in subsequent seasons, the portals and navbars for those subsequent seasons should reflect this. Recurring Characters If a non-main character has a certain number of appearances in a season, he or she will be classified as recurring characters. These characters are listed as recurring characters in the portals and navbars. This classification is only pertinent to Chuck Wiki and should not be seen as a reflection of the character's importance or the billing/crediting of the actor. The following table shows how many appearances a character needs in one season to be considered "recurring". Note that shorter seasons require less appearances. Note that the actor should appear for the given amount of times in that season. Hence, a character may be considered a recurring character in one season but not in another. Likewise, a character's total number of appearances for a season should not be combined with their appearances in an another season when determining whether or not the character is a recurring character. The actors who portray recurring characters should be considered supporting cast. Minor Characters All characters that appear in Chuck, if not classified as a main or recurring, are classified as "minor characters" and are placed in the alphabetically-sorted minor character portal for that season. Minor characters are not linked individually on the character navbar, as recurring and main characters are. Note that this classification is only pertinent to Chuck Wiki and should not be seen as a reflection of the character's importance or the billing/crediting of the actor. Other Classifications Webisode Characters All characters that do not appear in Chuck episodes but do appear one or more Chuck online webisodes should be listed as a webisode character. They should be added to Portal:Webisode Characters and List of character appearances by webisode. As well, the actor who portrays a webisode character who does not appear in a Chuck episode should be considered part of the webisode cast. Issue Characters All characters that do not appear in Chuck episodes or webisodes but do appear in the Chuck issues should be listed as an issue character. Each issue character should belong to the portal of the main character it is related to. . If an issue character's novel does not have more than a total of four characters that can be placed in a portal, then the issue character is placed in Portal:Miscellaneous Issue Characters. If a character appears in more than one issue with different centric characters, there should be a discussion about which portal the character should be placed. (The novel in which the character plays a "bigger" or "more memorable" role should generally be the determining factor.) Deceased Characters Once a character is confirmed to have died in Chuck, his/her page should be updated. Past tense can be used in the character's lead section and in the rest of the article. The navbar entry for the character should be italicized to show that the character is deceased. Also, the character's portal entry should be italicized and faded by adding |deceased=true, to clearly show that the character is deceased.If a character that appears in multiple seasons dies, he is only listed as "deceased" in the navbars or portals of the season in which he died. For example, since Emmett Milbarge died in Season Three, the Season Two character navbar and portal should still list Emmett as alive since he was alive during Season Two. The only navbars and portals that should reflect his deceased status are the season in which he died (Season Three) and any season beyond that in which he may have appeared. Navigation Portals Portals of characters should be sorted by season and by character type. In all portals, characters should be alphabetically listed. This includes the individual character-related portals for issue characters. Navbars A new character navigational bar, or navbar, is created for each season. Navbar entries should be alphabetically sorted. Category:Help